


Fuzzy Slippers

by SeraphimSilver



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Shance Fluff Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphimSilver/pseuds/SeraphimSilver
Summary: Shiro finds the perfect thing to cheer up his boyfriend.For Shance Fluff Week 2017 Day 1:Black/Blue





	Fuzzy Slippers

He grinned as he grabbed the bags from the backseat.

 

Lance was going to  _ love _ this.

 

For once Shiro was glad he consistently got lost in big box stores- how Lance always seemed to effortlessly navigate the labyrinth of clothes, groceries, and tchotchkes was a mystery to him- because if he hadn’t been lost, he never would have spotted the perfect thing to perk up his lover’s mood. A triple whammy of finals and seasonal inventory at the bookstore that required overtime to finish in a reasonable timeframe coupled with a co-worker’s sudden extended medical leave had been running Lance ragged, and his normally cheerful demeanor had been significantly dimmed.

 

But Shiro was certain he’d found exactly what his boyfriend needed.

 

“Babe, I’m home!” he called out as he hauled his load into the kitchen. He started pulling groceries out of the bags as Lance shuffled into the kitchen, shoulders drooping with obvious tiredness.

 

“Hey,” he said quietly, leaning against the doorway. “How was your day?”

 

Shiro shrugged as he opened the refrigerator to put away milk. “Not bad. How was yours?”

 

Lance let out a deep sigh as he ran a hand through his short hair. “If I see another copy of ‘50 Shades of Grey’, I am going to throw them in a pile, light them on fire, and fling myself into the flames,” he grumped. “I’m pretty sure we’re  _ finally _ done with inventory, though, and I think I  _ may  _ have managed to convince Coran we need another person, even if it’s just a temp.”

 

Shiro moved to put things away in the pantry. “Sounds like things are getting better,” he said in a hopeful tone. “And finals are almost over, right?”

 

Lance hummed an assent. “Just two more this week, then the term will be over. And I intend to veg out for a week straight.”

 

Shiro grinned. That was just the opening he needed. “Well, then, good thing I got you something to help out with that,” he teased as he handed a bag over to Lance.

 

Lance took the bag and opened it, confused. “What-” he stopped as he looked down in the bag, suddenly standing up straight as his eyes widened. “-the heck?” he finished as he pulled out what was inside.

 

Slippers.

 

Not just any sort of slippers.

 

Plush, fuzzy, lion-headed slippers. Royal blue with white muzzles stitched with cheeky grins.

 

Shiro’s grinned widened as he took in his speechless boyfriend. “What do you think?”

 

“Shiro.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Shiro.”

 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

 

Lance looked up at him in wonder. “Shiro, these- These. Are.  _ Perfect! _ ”

 

Shiro laughed as he suddenly found himself with an armful of boyfriend as Lance launched himself at the taller man, throwing his arms around Shiro’s neck and wrapping his long slender legs around Shiro’s waist. “So you like them?” he asked as Lance peppered his face with little kisses.

 

“I  _ love _ them!” Lance gushed. “They’re  _ fantastic! _ They’re  _ adorable! _ Where did you even find them?”

 

“Ahh..” Shiro shrugged as his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment. “Got lost in the store, just happened to wander by them.”

 

Lance giggled. “Of course you did,” he said fondly, planting another kiss on his lover’s nose.

 

Shiro chuckled. “How about,” he started as he placed a sweet kiss on Lance’s lips, “you go get cleaned up while I order us some pizza, then while I get cleaned up you pick out something on Netflix?”

 

Lance nodded excitedly. “I want Hawaiian pizza,” he proclaimed as he unwound himself from his boyfriend.

 

Shiro rolled his eyes in mock exasperation as pulled out his phone. “Hawaiian pizza is a travesty.”

 

“Umm,  _ excuse you _ , but Hawaiian pizza is the food of the  _ gods _ , you heathen,” Lance huffed as he turned and flounced out of the kitchen. Shiro shook his head in amusement as he called up their favorite pizza place.

 

A little over a half hour later Shiro emerged from the bathroom to find Lance cozied up on the couch, happily munching on Hawaiian pizza and  _ Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt _ cued up on Netflix. He settled in close to Lance, wrapping an arm around him then propping his feet up on the coffee table before setting his plate on his lap.

 

Lance glanced over at him and paused for a moment, then started giggling. “Oh my  _ god _ , Shiro, you are such a  _ dork _ .” 

 

Shiro grinned. “What? They looked comfy,” he said as he nudged Lance’s slipper clad foot with his own new slippers.

 

Not just any sort of slippers.

 

Plush, fuzzy, lion-headed slippers. Black, with white muzzles, stitched with cheeky grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr thing   
> Twitter thing


End file.
